


[虫铁][R18]《Above All》

by Antarctic_Zhang



Category: MCU
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Zhang/pseuds/Antarctic_Zhang
Summary: 虫铁。450Fo贺文。高空，蛛丝悬挂，车。小虫已成年，虫铁已交往设定。梗来源于群里的包子!!啵啵[心]夜晚，高空。蛛丝承载着体重，下方人群熙攘。置身于月色茫茫，在所有一切之上。





	[虫铁][R18]《Above All》

　　云朵被风拂来遮住月亮，将下方一幢建筑笼罩在阴影里。暖黄灯光照亮夜色，黑暗里的拐角处零零散散隐蔽着几辆车。无线电波穿过空气，将声信号传递至宾客中其中几位的耳朵里。  
　　小型交响乐团静坐在大厅一隅，琴弓摩挲琴弦，手指亲吻按键。席间随处可见业界大亨轻声交谈，在舞池里有意无意触碰又保持距离，其中一对中的人型聚光灯吸走了大部分人的眼光，包括处于暗处的人的。  
　　Peter趴在玻璃穹顶上上一动不动的维持着姿势，战衣的夜行模式保证了隐蔽性。他的眼睛死死盯着宴会中心人物的手，它正搭在一位女士的腰上。她有着金发，碧眼，大胸。完全符合Tony的审美——以前的审美。  
　　强迫着自己闭上眼，Peter深深的喘了口气，压抑住自己的冲动。他不喜欢Mr.Stark与其他人接触，非常不喜欢，尤其是他主动的。他真想握住他的手攥在手心里紧紧的不放开。  
　　睁开眼后他恰好看到男人在一个鞠躬后离开舞伴，有意无意的抬头看向他这边。他的抬头弧度不是很大，正好处于再往下一点就看不见他的角度，像是普通的在欣赏从天花板吊下来的金色丝线中镶金嵌玉的吊灯。  
　　战衣的功能太好映入眼帘的只有玻璃上的反射，他看不到自己的小男朋友。全凭感觉的定在一个方向大范围的发射眼波，Tony眨了眨眼传递了一个wink，双唇向中聚拢轻微嘟起又快速分开，就是一个微型的吻。  
　　Peter的眼神一直追着自己，而这样的接触会让他吃醋。一方面为了中和Peter心里的pH值，一方面为了让Peter镇定下来好好执行任务，一方面为了在任务完成之后自己不会太惨，Tony在一支舞结束之后很快向女伴道别，并且给了Peter一点甜头。  
　　殊不知这样在暗地里无人知晓的调情会更强烈的触动Peter的神经。  
　　被变异蜘蛛咬过带来的好视力让Peter清清楚楚看到了所有一切，再加上战衣的视觉辅助，他甚至可以把刚刚那几秒重复在眼前播放。Peter心里的野兽被很好的安抚到了。它趴坐下来下颌抵在前肢上，还算满意的摇了摇尾巴。些微的甜头让它暂时性的恢复了平静，却是更加蠢蠢欲动。  
　　Mr.Stark穿着礼服……他这样可真好看。眸色些微的暗了暗，Peter舔舔干涩的嘴唇，眼睛一刻不离紧紧盯着他。被紧身西服勾勒出的腰线迷人，裤子贴身臀部弧度一览无遗。唇边的笑容，眼角的笑意，眸中汪着一泉蜜糖。Karen显示室外温度在十六度，他却分明觉得周身升腾着热气。  
　　注意危险分子不是他的事，他的任务是用人脑相机把Mr.Stark今晚所有的样子都记进脑子里，并后期处理挖掉其他人的部分。  
　　真希望这样的任务能多来几次。这次的罪犯极其狡猾，为了不打草惊蛇特工们都隐蔽在暗处。比如伪装成妙龄女郎的年轻小伙子，狗腿的站在大亨后面点头的眼镜男，脸上带着温和笑意端着托盘穿梭在人群中的伪装侍者，最大的烟雾弹是被宴会主人邀请来现在如鱼得水的前派对之王，战衣正安静的立在大厦里。  
　　他已经很久没有见过Mr.Stark穿西装了。自从Mr.Stark用多次第二天起不来的代价发现穿西装会触到他的点后，除非迫不得已绝对不会着正装。  
　　但是他不知道有些家居常服也能触到他点。比如他偷偷买了囤在他衣柜里的情侣衬衫，比如实验室工作时的工装背心，比如领口宽松了些的T恤...他觉得自己的点应该就是Mr.Stark。  
　　“Peter。”温和机械女声突然响起，Peter飘忽到很远地方去的思绪被拉回来，他回神将聚焦定在大厅里，Karen继续道：“罪犯出现了。”  
　　  
　　“Tony·Stark，我想你应该知道。”Tony眨了眨眼睛，搭在桌上的手指随意的有一下没一下的轻扣着桌面。他没有想到这人会这么坦然的走到自己面前开口问好，要知道面前这人背上可背了几百条人命。  
　　毒|品事件本来是不该由他们插手的，但他用来制作毒|品的植株经过变异，对死者的血液分析后发现了不属于地球上的物质成分。  
　　牵扯到外星文明，事情就复杂了。神盾局立刻接手了这个案子，但幕后的主使非常狡猾。  
　　通过一层层的上下级关系传递命令，传递方式不一样，信息加密方式不统一，并且只有最大的Boss知道所有人的资料。耗费了大功夫去抽丝剥茧一个一个找到每个级别的人，他们终于查到了幕后主使并将于今夜将他逮捕归案，与此同时布在其他共犯身边的特工将会动手将这个团伙一网打尽。  
　　“我当然知道。”Hammer笑的温和。这样一个男人看起来更应该属于上流社会阶层，手上端着的应该是酒杯而不是毒|品。“我得说...我没有想到会在这个地方见到你。”他的眼里闪烁着异色，两手交叉在身前，大拇指摩挲着另一只手的手背。  
　　“应该说，我没想到还能再见到你，Tony。”话讲完之后他好像才刚刚发现自己用Tony的名字称呼了他，他补充上一句：“我可以这么叫你吧？”明明是疑问句语气里却没有任何允许Tony拒绝的余地。  
　　Peter暗暗磨了磨牙。Hammer的肢体动作非常明显的表现出一种对Tony私人领地的侵占，他脸上挂着的笑容虽然得体但总让人不知道为什么的违和，眼睛里的神色令人厌恶。Peter本能的讨厌他，无关于他是不是害死了很多人。  
　　“我们以前曾经见过？”没有闲心去在乎他对于自己的称呼，Tony抬头似乎是在回想。他皱着眉头想的好像很认真，实际上却是给Peter抛了个眼神——他相信他能看懂。  
　　“Mr.Stark示意可以行动。”接收到眼神Peter通知神盾局的各位。Karen扫描过玻璃穹顶找到了最好突破的地方，他悄无声息的往那处攀爬。  
　　在场的宾客开始被清走，偷梁换柱进来一帮特工，华丽衣着下方藏着枪|械。Tony面色如常的进行着吸引Hammer注意力的任务。  
　　随着这段谈话的进行，Hammer被压抑下去的骨子里的疯狂与污浊渐渐透露出来，语气里的轻浮露骨，视线几乎是肆无忌惮的扫视着Tony，他靠的离Tony越来越近。  
　　Tony不着痕迹的皱了皱眉。Hammer让他觉得非常不舒服，他完全想不起来在哪里见这个人。绝对不可能是在床上，因为Peter是唯一一个与他有过关系的同性。  
　　火在脚下、在身旁烧着。Tony站立难安，他有些急躁，情不自禁的抬头往上方看过去。视线里没有Peter的身影，但想到他在他身边会让他好很多。  
　　Peter等待在最薄弱的突破口，他一直注视着Tony。他能够看懂Tony每一个细微神情所代表的意思，自然从Tony眉心细微几不可查的小细纹发现了他的不耐烦与不安。心口一直火烧火燎的燃着一把火，每分每秒都是煎熬。Peter等待着命令的下达。  
　　在指挥官的声音响起的第一刻Peter猛地踹碎了玻璃吊着蛛丝落入大厅。正下方的侧边一点就是Tony和Hammer，他还没落地就想荡过去控制住Hammer，但异变突生。  
　　Hammer似乎一直留着些警惕，玻璃破裂的声音甫一炸响他就伸手往前拉住Tony的手臂。在与Peter在一起后与他一边调情一边有进行格斗训练的Tony快速反应过来反拧Hammer的手，结果被暴力镇压。  
　　Hammer的力气大的出奇，他不费吹灰之力的将tony的双手束缚在身后一只手控制着，另一只手握着不知道从哪里掏出来的亮着莹莹蓝光明显是由外星武器改装过来的枪抵住了Tony的脖子。  
　　“注意！”Peter脑子里嗡的一下炸开，他蹲伏在地肌肉绷紧只待发力，声音因为焦急而险些破了音。  
　　镇定，镇定Peter。深呼吸让自己平静下来不自乱阵脚，Peter眼睛直直盯着Hammer，寻找着破绽。  
　　“真是荣幸，为了抓我甚至用Tony·Stark来下套...”Hammer阴侧侧的开口。他的话没来得及说完，被枪口指着颈动脉的Tony随口堵他的话道：“事实上我并不是套，我只是个混淆视听的，为了抓你而动用的是我们面前这位朋友，顺带一提呃——”Hammer脖子上青筋暴起，他低头恶狠狠的瞪着他，手上用了力，枪口压陷进Tony脖子。  
　　就是趁着这个机会，Peter动手了。紧绷着的身体猛然发力像道闪电一样劈了出去，形势骤然逆转。

　　Tony现在只想穿回十分钟之前揪住自己的领子给他一巴掌，为他怎么会那么甜就这么被Peter说服，同意他带自己回大厦，用Spider-Man的方式。  
　　现在Peter紧紧搂着他的腰单手环抱住他，另一只手单手抓着黏附住大厦楼顶的蛛丝。本来要荡过去的动作不知道为什么突然收住了，现在他们静止在大厦附近一栋楼房的顶层。  
　　任务圆满完成。在Hammer低声咒骂着威胁性的用枪口抵了抵Tony脖子的时候，Peter在沉默中等待到这个机会，然后他在沉默中爆发。  
　　在几次呼吸间Peter发射蛛丝黏附住武器甩到一边，用蛛丝把Hammer两只手黏住再撕扯拉拽出伤口借力加速，Peter冲过去把他撞开，接着掐住他的脖子操起人就往地上一砸。  
　　举着抢严阵以待的诸位特工在愣神之后迅速上前拉架，免得Hammer还没被收监盘查审问就嗝屁了。  
　　场面一度十分混乱。劝阻无用，Natasha白眼一翻转头看向Tony，Tony揉着红了几条印的脖子轻轻的只喊了一声“Peter，”左一拳右一拳左右开弓揍人的小忠犬马上蹿起来站在他面前把沾了鲜血的双手背在背后，认错态度十分诚恳：“抱歉Mr.Stark，我太生气了，没能控制住自己。”音调语气极端柔软，简直看不出来刚刚就是他几下就把Hammer揍成了猪头。  
　Tony几乎可以想象到面具下那张脸挂着多委屈的表情。眼眸低垂看着地板悄悄抬眼小心翼翼的看他的脸色，有些紧张所以抿着嘴唇。身后虚幻的尾巴毛茸茸的摇晃着，头顶虚幻的耳朵软软的耷拉下来。  
　　光是想象Peter用这样的表情看着自己Tony就没法生气，更何况他根本没生气。Tony叹口气搭着Peter的肩膀把他拉过来隔着面罩在他嘴上亲了一口，回身打算吩咐Friday让她把车开过来。  
　　“Mr.Stark，我带您回去吧？”Peter在旁边桌上抽了纸巾擦掉手上的血，亦步亦趋贴上Tony的后背。“您看，夜晚街上车很多，召唤战甲来太麻烦，走回去或者坐公车您肯定不愿意。不如我带您回去吧？用Spider-Man的方式。”  
　　少年的身体紧紧贴着他的后背，手圈住了他的腰撒娇似的蹭着他。Tony被他引出了些缕绮念，恍恍惚惚的也就点了头。  
　　“...Peter。”心里些许的觉得不妙，Tony喉结动了动，轻轻喊了Peter一声。气氛怪异而暧昧，人型荷尔蒙感知器感应到了些不寻常的东西。  
　　Peter像是只是发了会呆现在猛然回过神来一样继续刚才的动作。手臂肌肉发力拉紧蛛丝他带着Tony荡向大厦，落脚点却是在他们卧室外面的玻璃上。  
　　Peter不可能会出错，他们应该落在大厦楼顶才对。心跳因不安而加快，Tony张嘴想要说些什么，却是Peter先开口。  
　　“您刚刚是故意被他抓住的，不是吗？”Peter温和的开口。他单手抓着蛛丝脚踩在玻璃上人与墙壁成锐角，另一只手护着Tony让他靠在自己胸前。Tony有些心虚但眼神只是稍稍往旁边移上一点地面就会进入视野，身居几百米的高空地面上的人像蚂蚁一样小。  
　　在战甲里，就算飞到几万米Peter也不会眨眼睛。但现在他没有任何防护，掉下去就是死。  
　　但Peter搂着他。Tony安下心来，Peter却突然收手往他的脖子上摸，他赶紧伸手抱紧了Peter，腿也抬高盘住他的腰。  
　　“就算您不以身涉险，他们也能抓住他。”Peter的手摩挲着他脖子上那块枪口压出来的红痕，“而且就算被他逃了，我也乐意加班去追踪他。”  
　　“但是抓住他非常重要，Peter。”Tony抓住Peter的面罩把它掀开，露出下方的脸。青涩褪去了大半，眉眼透出刀削斧琢般的坚毅锋利。他的眼睛里含着光，眉毛向中皱起。  
　　“你才是最重要的，Tony。”Peter眼神里的爱意温温柔柔泉涌般流淌，一声难得的称呼撩的Tony心痒难耐。他喜欢Peter用这样的声音叫他，喜欢Peter用名字唤他。撇去带着些敬重意味的“Mr.Stark”，直接用名字来称呼让他感受到与Peter的靠近。  
　　Peter不常直接用名字喊他，因此意外的突然来这么一声让Tony有些心旌摇晃。他低下头去亲吻Peter，牙齿轻咬他的下嘴唇。Peter的手往上移按住他的后脑勺，他们在夜晚微凉的空气里交换了一个缠绵的吻。  
　　“那我们现在可以进大厦了吗？”吻毕Tony开口问道。  
　　Peter静静的停顿着，在Tony感觉到不妙的时候，他慢慢的勾起嘴角。  
　　“不，我们不可以。”　　

　　“要我动作快一点吗？Mr.Stark。”Peter细细吻着Tony的耳廓，没有抓住蛛丝的那只手现在正在他的身后，两根手指探进了后穴开拓疆域。纳米粒子战衣自动的收拢到腿部和手部，Tony一只手环着他脖颈，头埋在他胸口颤抖着身子喘息。  
　　为什么只用一只手环着他的脖颈？  
　　因为另一只碰过别人的手，在Peter的无声要挟下正握着他的大东西来回撸|动。  
　　兽类习惯用自己的气息圈定领地，Peter心里的野兽也不例外。它精神饱满的在他心口踱步，尾巴拍打着空气毛发根根直竖。脚步轻快的一圈一圈打着转，欲望被压下来等待着真正将大餐吞吃入腹的时刻。  
　　“哈...闭嘴、嗯...”Tony按捺不住的咬住他的肩膀。Peter的手指在他体内作乱，或按或压或挑或拨，感受的十分清晰。Peter指甲修剪的干净不会刮痛他，于是从里面传来感觉只有被细细开垦时稍稍的不适应与难耐。  
　　Tony手上的动作有一下没一下，注意力更多的集中在身体被抚慰的里面。Peter不满微用力按了一下内壁上某块突起，激起他一声惊喘慌忙的反应过来加快手上的动作。然后注意力又被分开，接着再次循环。  
　　脑子混沌的同时Tony禁不住的骂自己承受能力太差。Peter只是用一双狗狗眼看着他，加上身下硬起部位暗示性的磨蹭他，还有手在他身上不停点火，他就投了降任着Peter做了他想做的事。  
　　这太疯狂了。Peter又加入一指模仿性交动作抽插的时候Tony脑子里闪过这句话。他和Peter在大厦的外墙上做这档子事，Peter一手攥着蛛丝一手抱着他，他除了Peter以外没有任何防护措施。  
　　手里的东西硬的硌手，但这个硬度插进他身体里之后带给他的感受却是非常妙的。被Peter的动作带出一声呻吟，Tony忍不住回想以往在床上或是其它地方被这大家伙整根捣进来插进抽出，坚硬物事狠狠摩擦过穴道进到最里。他湿着眼睛低头附在Peter脖颈咬了他喉结一下，手上恰时以拇指拂过铃口。  
　　Peter闷闷的喘了一声。他在他耳上咬了一口，低低的笑了一下：“Mr.Stark，您想要我了？”  
　　“你摸不到我里面都湿成什么样了吗？”Tony收紧穴道夹了他的手指一下。他握紧Peter的性器用拇指磨了磨顶端，低头看着他勾起嘴角，“我看你也湿的不行了。”  
　　他们两个人都湿的不行。从下往上用仰视的角度看Tony，Peter压抑不住的喘着粗气。他喜欢他仰着下巴，喜欢他眼尾上挑的弧度，喜欢他嘴角挂着的笑意。他终于是暴起，抽出手指托住Tony的屁股，让穴口对准自己的性器。  
　　手指陷进软肉压出斑驳指印，甬道湿滑Peter轻轻松松插进去大半。这样的姿势不好使力，Peter拉紧蛛丝将自己拉过去手按住玻璃墙上，将Tony后背压在上面的时候整根性器狠狠撞进他身体里。  
　　没有防备的Tony一下被撞出了声惊叫。为了不掉下去他紧紧攀着Peter整个人黏在他身上，交合处因此贴合的紧密无缝。  
　　战衣的功能很强，吸附力大的惊人。Peter找好姿势手托着Tony的屁股，就开始大力的挺撞。  
　　姿势原因Peter抽插的幅度不大，但也因为姿势Peter能进的很深。性器强势摩擦过穴道，囊袋拍击臀部，流出的水被磨成泡沫。高空极度安静，除却肉体拍击声、喘息呻吟声以及水声外没有其它声音。  
　　Peter...Peter...”Tony一句话被Peter撞碎成几节，他下巴压在Peter肩窝，身体发着颤被Peter顶的上下起伏。“你...你慢...啊...”  
　　“听不到。”Peter揉捏着Tony的臀瓣，那两瓣软肉手感极好，他之前曾用某个部位切实体会过。  
　　“等、等等！”Tony艰难的找回自己的声音，“那边的灯！”  
　　Peter在百忙之中分过去一眼，远处的高楼开启了射灯，激光束慢慢往他们这边转来。　　

　　Tony从没有想过蛛丝还能有这样的用法。Peter没有浪费一秒，他快速抬手喷射蛛丝，Tony被操的混沌的大脑都没分辨出来发生了什么，周身就已经陷入了黑暗。丝丝缕缕的光从蛛网的空隙泄露进来，眼睛没能适应黑暗，眼前一片漆黑。  
　　Peter抱着他转身压在蛛网上。他的动作很柔和，前后进出的同时亲吻着Tony的眼睛。  
　　多像野兽将猎物带回了自己的巢，独占欲得到满足，温顺的舔吻着属于自己的东西。Peter渐渐压抑不住，掐住Tony的腰开始大力抽插。  
　　从外部看上去像是Stark大厦外吊了一个白色的袋子，风刮过带来摇晃，而风没有吹拂的时候袋子也在晃动。  
　　Tony躺在蛛网上抱着Peter的肩膀，腿依然的盘在他腰上。眼睛适应黑暗后借着那丝丝缕缕的光他看着Peter的脸，温和眉眼掠入眼底，他受了蛊惑一般的抬头将唇贴上去。  
　　蛛网在风吹的时候被带动，被Peter的动作带动，晃晃荡荡，让人生出些下一秒就要掉下去的错觉。  
　　但是Tony舒展着身体拥抱着Peter顺从着他的动作，将自己完全交给他。  
　　因为他知道只要Peter在，他就绝不会掉下去。

　　“Mr.Stark，我向你保证这种事情绝对不会有下次了。”Peter低着头站在浴缸前神色愧疚。  
　　“在刚刚被你的狗狗眼勾引过一次之后，你觉得这招还能奏效？”Tony翻了翻眼睛。  
　　“也就是说您同意有下次了？”  
　　“停止你脑子里所有关于这件事的思考！以后不准再提！”  
　　　　

　　

彩蛋一：  
　　“你是怎么想到用蛛丝做那样一个东西的？”说好了不再提Tony忍不住还是问出口。  
　　“就这么想到的。我没想那么多，因为最重要的是我要继续——”Peter在Tony的瞪视下噤声。　　

彩蛋二：  
　　“事实上我并不是套，我只是个混淆视听的，为了抓你而动用的是我们面前这位朋友，顺带一提呃——”他的肌肉非常不错。　　

彩蛋三：  
　　“据热心网友Antarctic发布的照片显示，Stark大厦昨夜八点左右在高楼层外突然出现一个白色袋子，并在大约一个小时之后消失。有专家认为...”  
　　“大厦主人知名富豪Tony·Stark拒绝接受本台记者的采访，有关人士怀疑...”  
　　

　　

\-----[END]

**Author's Note:**

> *Above All：意译“最重要的是”，直译“在所有一切之上”。  
> *怕完不成字数前面写了好多东西，结果后来发现完成任务完全没有问题，超了1k。  
> *写完之后才发现这个Play有点扯。希望各位食用愉快后就把这个不妥的地方忽视掉辣!!


End file.
